


Movie fic 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Movie fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Movie fic 2

## Movie fic 2

#### by Bertie

Title: Movie fic 2  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary): Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: yes  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Major kudos to Michele the goddess of amazing betas! AU to the X-Files and based on a 1959 movie. This bit is VERY AU to the movie:) Harry Belafonte did not fuck the daylights out of the white girl he met;) Yes, Mulder would be the girl. who else??  
Warnings: This is the hot sex bit:) Not much hurt in this one--more the comfort;) Don't worry, angst will continue in the next bit with the arrival of Skinner.  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Alex parted his lips to let Mulder's tongue enter. He groaned, loving the feel of another human being, and felt giddy knowing he was kissing the one person he had wanted for so long. He had fallen in love the moment he was first introduced to the Mulder family, shortly after he took on the Consortium philosophy. The shy teenaged boy looking so lost and lonely melted his heart. 

Mulder pressed Alex to him, letting him feel the bulge in his pants. He was so glad he had found someone; even a former enemy was better than no one. Having Alex to help him was much better than trying to find other survivors on the planet by himself. 

Alex began pulling open Mulder's shirt, suddenly desperate to feel the man of his dreams' flesh even as Mulder's hands wandered all over the other man's back. When Mulder's hands came to the round ass cheeks he squeezed tightly, pressing the pliant body against his, making Alex gasp in his mouth. 

They were both eager, not having been with someone in quite some time. In less time than it takes to tell, they were naked and pressing their bodies together, with Mulder walking Alex back to the sofa as Alex's fingers pulled on one of Mulder's nipples. The owner of said nipple gasped into Alex's mouth just before he pushed the other man down on his couch. He followed the body down, keeping his mouth attached to the other, loving the willingness of Alex to accept him taking charge. 

Alex was finally able to have what he wanted for so long, and the waiting made his arousal now almost painful - the pleasure was so intense. When Mulder's mouth finally moved down to his neck, he let the feel of hard flesh pressed against his own transport him. He was in heaven. 

Mulder's mouth nibbled on a collarbone, thinking of the best way to have Alex join him in his new quest. If he had done this before Alex might never have betrayed them. Sucking in one taut pink nipple, he thought of the best time to tell the writhing man below him what he needed for him to do. 

Mulder industriously worked his way down Alex's body, licking and lapping the other man into jelly. Alex was moaning by the time Mulder's mouth engulfed his cockhead. He sucked expertly for a moment, and then trailed his tongue down the length of the ruddy cock. Alex gasped as Mulder mouthed his balls. "Oh god, Mulder!" 

Alex's hands were running through Mulder's soft hair, pulling softly whenever the other man's tongue hit a sensitive spot. When that tongue ventured further south, Alex cried out, "Oh fuck!" 

Mulder pulled back and looked into two lust laden eyes and asked, "Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Oh god yes!" moaned the desperate man beneath him. 

Mulder lifted and took the base of his cock and ran the head down the length of Alex's whose body spasmed in delight. He had never felt anything so sensual before. "Damn, what you do to me!" 

The cockhead ran down through his ball sac to the edge of his cleft. Alex lifted his legs, spreading them for easier access. 

"Alex...I want you to join me in finding the rest of the survivors. Will you?" 

Alex looked at Mulder curiously. "Y-you want to talk about that now?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I just want to know if you will help me." 

"I will do anything for you, Mulder," breathed Alex. 

Mulder grinned, looking absolutely gorgeous and declared, "One fucking coming right up!" 

Alex was too boneless to roll his eyes at the corny joke; Mulder's cock was breaching his ass and he was loving every bit of it. 

"Wait! You are forgetting something!" 

"What?" ground out Mulder, trying to hold back thrusting into the hot flesh opening up for him. 

"Lube? Condom?" 

"Fuck!" Mulder pulled out and scrambled off. 

He came back with a condom and a tube of something. 

"What is that?" asked Alex curiously. 

Mulder shrugged. "Something Dana left in my apartment a few months ago." 

Alex found the strength to roll his eyes this time. A slicked finger breached him and he opened himself for more. 

"Come on, Mulder. It's been a while but I am more than ready for you!" 

He sighed as the fingers were pulled out and Mulder's cock touched him then slowly entered, pushing in delicately as if he would break. Alex needed to bring out the big guns. He clenched his muscles tightly and Mulder groaned. 

"Oh god, Alex, warn a guy first before you do something like that! I almost blew." 

Alex snickered and said, "Well, come on, it's not as if I'm a virgin!" 

Mulder looked down into those lust and humor glazed eyes and thrust forward, hard. 

"Oh yeah! That's it, mmm," moaned the man beneath him. 

The beauty of Alex swept him over and Mulder began to pound into the writhing man beneath him, watching the gamut of emotions run over his lover's face. 

"So beautiful," he murmured before bending down and claiming those passion bruised lips with his own. 

Alex ran his hands down Mulder's back, wanting to keep him near him as much as possible. The feel of Mulder inside him was so blissful that when Mulder bit him on the shoulder it only knocked up his passion and he groaned, pistoning his hips up to meet his lover's thrusts. 

Mulder ran his hand down between the two of them, lifting himself a bit to grasp Alex's leaking, straining cock. He began to pump it teasingly at first, grinding his hips as he did so, until he murmured, "Cum for me, beautiful." 

Alex growled, reaching up to bite on Mulder's bottom lip as he came all over their bellies and his lover's hand. He did his best to clench, then milk Mulder's cock inside him. He wasn't aware that Mulder had other ideas. 

The man on top was not through just yet, and continued to pound unmercilessly into Alex who began to whimper and writhe. 

"God, Mulder, oh yeah!" Alex loved every bit of it, usually men came shortly after he did, but Mulder's staying power was a treat. 

Mulder bent down and captured Alex's lips with his own then froze just before he came. Alex held on as Mulder pulled away to catch his breath, then whispered, "I love you." 

Mulder just let that slide as the pleasure took over his senses and he lay atop Alex, letting the tremors slowly subside. He gently pulled out after he caught his breath and then pressed himself close to his lover's body as they slowly drifted to sleep. 

* * *

Alex felt a weight on him. It was making him feel like his whole left side was numb. He lifted his right hand to scrub the sleep from his eyes but his hand hit a hard object. 

"Ow!" the object protested. 

Alex groaned, opening his droopy eyes to notice that the object was in fact a part of a human body. Not just any body either. It belonged to the man he had wanted for so long.but now he was thinking that wanting that body, and having said body sleep on top of him was a different story. He finally lifted his right hand and scrubbed away the sleep, feeling better. 

"Mulder." he tried to wake the lead weight on him by speaking softly and gently. It didn't work, so he barked, "Mulder!" 

The other man jerked, nearly knocking Alex's chin and turned to look at who or what he lay upon. 

"Krycek." he murmured, his lips were so close to Alex's that he could almost feel the words. 

Alex let his tongue slip out and traced those lips with it. Mulder grinned. "That tickles." 

Alex could care less; he thrust his tongue into the slightly opened mouth and licked across the other man's teeth. 

Mulder pulled away and snickered. "Stop!" 

The former agent just shook his head. "How can your teeth be ticklish?" 

"I don't know, I think it's my gum line." 

"You're a freak, Mulder." 

"Tell me something I don't know." 

Mulder lifted himself off the other man then cried out when part of his flesh was stuck to Alex's. 

"We've been glued together by some gremlin!" 

This time it was Alex's time to snicker. "Yeah, the cum fairy." 

Mulder stood up then offered a hand to Alex as he rose. "Yeah, that's about right, Mulder. Age before beauty." 

Mulder growled then chased Alex into the kitchen. Finding that there was a gas stove, Alex heated up some water while Mulder went in search of candles since it was getting darker outside. 

The candle illumination sent soft patterns all over and the ex-double agent had never seen a more beautiful sight than the nude man before him. When the water heated up, they took down a large bowl, added cold water to the hot and then began to wash each other, slowly. By the time they were finished they were both hard and leaking. Mulder pulled Alex to him and kissed him passionately. Alex groaned and thrust his hips just right so their cocks caressed together. 

The hazel-eyed man grabbed their cocks in his fist and slowly began to pump them, as he looked deeply into the green eyes so bright with lust and love. He bent his head and kissed the soft lips, which had just parted to pant from the expert touch being applied to the man's cock. The pants were swallowed as Mulder's tongue mapped the inside of the other man's mouth, tasting and teasing him, showing him how he wanted to fuck him. Alex's hands were running up and down the older man's back then one hand dared to move further south and cup the hard smooth ass. One finger experimentally dipped down between the two cushions to find the right spot-ah, there it is-then ran up and down teasingly while it was the older man's turn to groan and pant. Mulder pulled back to ask roughly, "You want to be inside me, Alex?" 

"Oh, definitely. You want me to?" 

Mulder nodded. "You have a very pretty cock, Alex, but I want to do more than just see it. I want to feel you cum." 

Alex grinned, very happy to oblige him. "Which way?" 

Mulder smiled at the pretty man. "Think you can handle me bottoming on top?" 

"I think I can oblige you, Mulder," breathed Alex, sending a thrill straight down the other man's spine. 

Mulder moved to the sink and leaned against it, thrusting his ass out for Alex. Looking at the beautiful display of his lover's body, Alex was mesmerized for a moment, then he went in search of the lube. 

He returned quickly and ran a hand up and down the smooth back of his lover. "You are so amazing, Mulder. If things had been different." 

"No speaking, Alex, I want it!" Mulder made a point by wiggling his ass. Alex snickered then spanked the ass just asking for it. 

"Hey, I don't recall spanking as part of the agenda," pouted Mulder. 

"Oh, we had an agenda? Or only you?" 

Mulder turned to Alex and cupped the side of his face. "No agenda, I promise. Only want to be with you." 

Alex kissed his hand then motioned for him to return to leaning against the sink. Slicking a finger and caressing over the sensitive flesh between the other man's ass cheeks, he slowly prepared his lover. Mulder squirmed a bit. It had been too long since he had another man top him. When Alex felt he was ready, he pulled his fingers out causing the other man to moan at the loss. 

"Ready for me?" he murmured in Mulder's ear then nibbled the outer edge. 

Mulder turned around again and kissed Alex. "Yeah, I want this in me." Grasping the flesh in question, he gave it a gentle tug. 

Alex groaned, then nearly fell to the floor, dragging Mulder atop him. The agent, clearly trained for sudden movements, went with the flow and lowered himself on the erection Alex held in his hand. 

Mulder winced as he adjusted to the intrusion. Wiggling just right, Alex's cockhead massaged his prostate and he groaned, having to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out at the feel of it. When his ass was seated fully on Alex, he shuddered and the man lying below him smiled blissfully. He bent down and kissed those sweet lips before sitting up to begin a rhythm of lifting and lowering himself up and down onto the blunt flesh inside him. Alex grasped his hips to keep him steady and then started to thrust up to meet the downward motions. Sweat was pouring from them both. Without any type of air conditioner, the place was heating up, even in candlelight. 

"Mulder, you are so sexy. I have never seen anyone so sexy and beautiful as you right now, taking my cock inside you," Alex murmured, his voice slurring every once in awhile as Mulder squeezed internally as he rode him. 

Alex grabbed the other man's hips and raised himself to run his tongue up Mulder's sweat slicked belly and chest, stopping long enough to suck on one then the other nipple. 

Mulder groaned and tilted his head back, biting the inside of his mouth as Alex thrust upward into him. "Oh, god, Mulder!" Alex cried, the only warning Mulder had before he came inside him. 

Mulder grabbed his own cock and began to jerk himself off as Alex slumped down on the kitchen floor, unable to help him come. 

When Mulder came all over his belly, Alex ran a finger down his belly to take a taste. Then Mulder flopped down beside Alex on the linoleum. 

"You're delicious too, lover," Alex whispered as he moved over to kiss his lover's shoulder. 

Mulder laughed tiredly. "My ass is going to be so sore that I won't be able to move!" 

Alex snorted. "You're not the only one!" 

Alex lay his head against Mulder's chest and pressed a delicate kiss to his breastbone. When Mulder ran a hand ran through his hair, Alex began to purr. 

Mulder laughed softly, his chest hairs tickling Alex's face. "I've never had a cat before." 

Alex chuckled. "That's what I feel like right now, a contented tom cat." 

Mulder lifted Alex's face to look into his eyes. "With sparkling green eyes like emeralds." 

An odd expression ran over Alex's face and he moved closer to kiss Mulder softly at first then more deeply, thrusting his tongue into Mulder's mouth. 

"You make me so happy!" he sighed after he pulled away to catch a breath. 

Mulder just held him close, and they rested for a bit before they rose to clean themselves again. Taking a candle, they entered Mulder's rarely used bedroom and slept in each other's arms on a futon he kept rolled up in one corner. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
